I don't like guys! SasuNaru love story
by Furofushi
Summary: A SasuNaru romantic comedy about an unfortunate party that goes horribly wrong and leaves Naruto pregnant... with Sasuke's child. XD What's going to happen? Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. 1:The party

"Why the hell do I have to go Sakura," I asked, annoyed, as the pink-haired kunoichi pulled me along by the wrist. She turned t'word me, still dragging me in the direction of her house, and said,"Because, Sasuke-kun, It wouldn't be a party without you!" I just let out a,'hn' of annoyance and let her keep dragging me along the dark streets. She was throwing a party because all the ninja she associated with, team guy, team 10, the InoShikaCho trio, and of course Naruto and I, were in the village. Strangely enough none of us had missions. I personally would rather be training than going to some stupid party but there's not much I can do about it.

To put it simply ever since I came back to Konaha I've been kept under constant surveillance. It's ridiculous. They act like I plan on leaving again. Why would I leave? It's not like I can head back to the sound. And that isn't even the worst of it. Naruto's still a total loser and won't leave me alone, and Sakura... I swear the girl is a total stalker. She _never_ lets me out of her sigh. It's pathetic. She really has no life at all so instead of training like she should she stalks me day in and day out.

Anyways the happily smiling Sakura finally dragged me all the way to her house. Even from outside I can tell the party is not my kind. There is music playing so loud I'm shocked the neighbors haven't reported them for a noise complaint and I can hear Kiba and Lee screaming, probably drunk... even though we're still technically under-age.

Sakura opened the door and dragged me inside to see everyone, except Kiba who was dancing like the drunk he was, sitting around the living room,somehow talking above the music. Naruto turned around when he heard the door close and yelled,"Hey! Sasuke and Sakura are here! Now we can finally start!" Sakura pranced over and pulled me into a seat on the floor in between herself and Ino. I let out an annoyed,'hn' and hissed,"You can start what Naruto?"

The blond shinobi didn't even flinch at the harsh tone of my voice and replied happily,"We're gonna play truth or dare!" I just scoffed,"What a childish game..." Kiba jumped on the sofa next to Naruto and yelled, holding a bunch of sake bottles,"Yahooooooo! We aren't gonna play it like a bunch of kids! The rules are you either do the truth or dare, or you can down a whole bottle of sake!" I just rest my head in my hands and let out a groan of annoyance. This was the last thing I wanted to do.

Somehow they ended up convincing me to play their stupid game with them. Only an hour after we had started to play Kiba was already so drunk he had passed out, Naruto was at the point he was hiccuping, Sakura and Ino had fallen asleep, and everyone else had downed at least one bottle. It was Lee's turn to ask a question and he turned to Naruto,"Naruto! Truth or dare?" Naruto grinned and said,"I chose truth! Believe it!" Naruto had picked nothing but dare so far so I guess he was tired of having to chug down sake. Lee smiled and said,"Aww... You're no fun... Who... was your fist kiss?" I shot my head up at that question. I the turned my glare to Naruto trying to communicate one message and one message only,'You tell them about that accident in the academy I'll kill you and it won't be a quick death either.'

Naruto shot a nervous glance in my direction and then looked back at Lee. He slowly, and hesitantly chocked out,"In the academy... Sasuke and I were kind of glaring at each other... The kid behind me pushed me and... well..." Before he could finish Lee started to laugh like he was crazy and said,"Your first kiss was with a guy!" He continued to laugh for about five minutes while Naruto turned as red as a tomato and I glared at him seeing if I could glare a hole into his head. Neji pointed to me with a smirk and a short laugh and said,"Look! It's true! Sasuke's blushing! Never thought I'd see that."

For the next ten minutes or so I chased Naruto around Sakura's house, trying to punch him hard enough to knock him out. Eventually Shino stopped us and the game continued.

Around an hour later everyone was so drunk it was ridiculous. Even Shino and Hinata were drunk... well Hinata had passed out next to Sakura after she got really drunk. It was my turn now and Neji asked, slurring so much it was difficult to figure out what he was saying,"Truth or dare, Uchiha?" I twisted my head to the side, the room spinning from so much sake and said in a voice so slurred and tipsy I was surprised anyone could understand me,"Dare me you stupid Hyuga jerk!" He hiccuped a few times and said smirking,"I dare you to spend the night with Naruto in Sakura's room!" I, in my extremely drunken state mumbled out in between hiccups,"Whatever... That shouldn't be hard right Naruto?" The blond shinobi looked twords me and asked in a confused voice,"What...?"

After Neji explained the dare to Naruto he jumped up, grabbed my arm, and yelled,"I can do anything you throw at me believe it!" With that he dragged me up the stairs and into Sakura's room.

After we got into Sakura's room Neji shut and locked the door from the outside. Naruto and I were laying side by side on the bed. Naruto turned to look at me and said,"Hey Sasuke?" I turned twords him and asked in a slurred voice,"What is it Naruto?" He hiccuped a few times and asked,"Did you like that time we kissed each other in the academy?" Me, in my highly drunken state, said,"Of course Naruto-kun why wouldn't I?" He rolled over so that he was laying on top of me and asked,"Really? Do you -hic- mean it?" I smiled up at him and said, hiccuping between each word,"Of course Naruto-kun." With that I pulled his face down and kissed him. Yup that's right, but come on I was drunk.

After a while of heavy making-out I was laying on top of Naruto, things got a little weird, and in all honesty I can't even begin to remember what happened after that...


	2. 2:Rude awakening

You know I really had the strangest dream... I dreamed that Sakura dragged me to this party where everyone got really drunk... Then Naji dared Naruto and I to spend the night together and we ended up...

Suddenly my eyes shot wide open in shock and I had to refrain from screaming. It wasn't a dream. The realization struck me like a punch from Sakura when she's angry. The entire thing had actually happened... well I couldn't really remember much but the position Naruto and I were currently in really told the whole story.

We both had our arms wrapped around each other, as if we were holding onto each other for dear life. We were both pressed against each other pretty tightly. Oh and that's not even the _best_ part... We were both totally and completely, nude. Nothing but our birthday suits.

Naruto was still completely asleep and had his face buried in my chest, snoring softly. I'm pretty sure he was also mumbling something in his sleep but I couldn't really tell what he was saying seeing as I was having a miniature panic attack. He also had a death grip around my torso and there was no way I would get out of this without waking up the blond idiot. 'Oh shit,'I thought,'If someone walks in and sees us like this... We're completely screwed. Everyone's going to think we're gay and then my reputation would be ruined... well at least it would get Sakura to stop fallowing me like a lost puppy...'

I was unable to further ponder what might happen when I heard something I had been praying I wouldn't hear. The sound of a lock clicking open, the sound of the door opening, and the shocked gasp of a couple of hung-over, very disturbed, underage ninja who were now either laughing, in total shock, or trying not to puke... Well actually it was mostly that last one. Kiba was the only one laughing seeing as he was still tipsy. And just to make the situation just that much more _perfect_ Naruto suddenly woke up, and he wasn't the least bit calm. Naruto looked from me to the door and back a couple times before screaming. He jumped away from me, falling out of the bed, taking about half the covers with him. Thank god Sakura had unusually big covers and a rather small bed.

You see by now both Sakura and Ino had passed out on the floor. Kiba was laughing so hard it made me want to kill him right there, saying something like,"I can't believe it! They actually got so drunk they slept with each other! I wonder which one was on top! Haha!" Neji had a look of mixed horror, disgust, and guilt on his face that was making him turn bright red, and everyone else had already run off trying to drive the horrible mental images from their mind. Neji picked up Sakura and Ino and mumbled a quick,"I'm so sorry I had no idea you both were that drunk. If I had known I would never had dared you to spend the night with each other..." With that he kicked Kiba in the shin and shut the door.

Naruto turned his gaze from the door to me and yelled,"What the hell happened!? Why am I naked in bed with you of all people and why the hell dose my ass hurt so much!?" I glared at him and yelled,"If you couldn't hear Kiba we got so damn drunk we ended up loopy and had sex you stupid bastard!" He turned so that his face was maybe about two or three inches away from mine and looked like he was about to scream in sheer disgust and shock. I continued glaring at him trying not to just scream. I can't believe I had actually lost my virginity... to Naruto! I'm not even gay!

We just stared/glared at each other for about a minute or so before I got up and started to get dressed. I heard Naruto get up and do the same. After a moment of silence I turned twords him, still glaring, and said,"You ever mention this to anyone ever I'll kill you myself." He looked at me, glaring back, and said,"Why the hell would I!? Do you honestly think I'm that stupid! It's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you!" I let out a,'hn' and walked out the door.

When we both got downstairs Sakura and Ino were still out cold. Everyone decided it would be best not to tell them what happened and we washed Sakura's entire bed which wasn't exactly easy considering nobody knew how to work the new washing machine Sakura had... but anyways, when they woke up we just told them that they had dreamed it all up and acted like they were crazy.

Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and I were all headed in the same direction when we left the party and, unfortunately for Naruto and I, Kiba just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He looked over at us with an almost evil grin on his face and asked in an obviously amused tone,"So... Which one of you was on top?" I glared at him in hoping he would burst into flame and Naruto just said in a pissed off voice,"Shut the fuck up Kiba..." He looked at Naruto in mock shock and said,"Oh wow! I didn't know you cussed! You really do have a dirty mouth." Neji looked to Kiba and said harshly,"Stop being such a bastard Kiba." Kiba just turned away pouting and said ,"Well sorry. I guess I'm the only one with a sense of humor around here. Gez... I was just joking." We all just glared at him and went our separate ways... Well after I pretty much threatened to kill kiba in a very violent way if he ever talked about what had happened. After that we all headed off to our own homes. Even though I knew nobody would ever mention this again, unless they had a death wish, I couldn't shake the feeling that this whole mess was far from over...


	3. 3:Male Pregnancy?

"Why the hell do I have to come Sakura?" I complained as she dragged me and Naruto along. You see Naruto had been getting really sick ever since the little 'incident' at the party so she decided to drag him to the hospital. In all honesty, judging from the look on Naruto's face, the blond shinobi was just as thrilled to be going as I was.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura and wined,"Come on Sakura-chan! I've only been sick a week or so now and I only get sick in the mornings and late at night! I don't need to go to the hospital Sakura-chan!" She just kept dragging us along, holding our arms in death grips, and said,"Come on guys! I'm just concerned. I don't want Naruto to get hurt is all." I let out an annoyed,'hn' and said,"That still doesn't explain why I'm here..." She smiled at me in that sickeningly sweet, sub-evil way and said,"You're here because Naruto is your team-mate too Sasuke-kun." I gave her a sceptical look and thought,'Yeah right... She just wants me along so she doesn't have to worry about breaking her 'super stalker' streak...

We finally made it to the hospital and Sakura signed Naruto in. Naruto and I just glared at each other. To put it simply we haven't said a word to each other. Well we cursed at each other a few times but other than that nothing. Sakura turned to look at us and just shook her head, pulling us to one of the rooms. A nurse with long brown hair did a basic check-up on Naruto and took a sample of his blood. She smiled and said a simple,"I'll send the doctor in with the results as soon as I can." And with that she walked out of the room.

Naruto was still holding his upper arm where the nurse had used a needle to draw blood and was wining,"Damn it... Dude it still hurts... If nothing turns out to be wrong with me you owe me Sakura-chan..." She just sighed and said,"Stop complaining Naruto. I mean really you can get stabbed with a kunai in training and not complain a bit, but one little needle has you wining like a two-year-old..." I let out an annoyed,'hn', still mad I was dragged here in the first place.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a smiling doctor. She had a clip board in her hand and seemed almost excited about something. I raised an eyebrow in her direction and watched as she pranced over to Sakura. She smiled at her and said,"Hello my name is Dr.Perky. I work in the blood testing department. I normally let the main doctor tell the patients the results but I like to deliver news like this myself." Sakura was giving th lady a weird look and was about to tell ther that she wasn't the patient but she was cut off abruptly. Dr.Perky just smiled and said happily,"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

The room was completely silent. Everyone was just too stunned to speak. Sakura was shaking her head from side to side as she slowly mumbled out,"That's not possible..." The nurse, still smiling, said,"I know you're young and it may not be exactly what you were hoping for but-" Naruto finally snapped and screamed at the top of his lungs,"It's not fucking possible because I'm a fucking guy! Those were my blood samples not Sakura's!" The nurse suddenly looked shocked and walked out of the room, stumbling slightly. I could hear her yelling for another doctor in the hallway.

Both Sakura and I turned our attention to Naruto. He was looking at me in a completely scared and disturbed beyond belief kind of way. I could tell by the look he was giving me he was thinking the same thing I was... the nurse was out of her damn mind. Naruto _couldn't_ be pregnant. I mean even if we did accidentally end up having sex after we got drunk at a party he still couldn't be pregnant... right?

Apparently I was wrong... dead wrong. A few minutes after Dr.Perky left a second doctor came in. He smiled at us and said,"So would you care to explain what in the world happened to get a boy pregnant?" After a very, very, _very_ long speech about,'I can't help you unless you tell me everything.' from the doctor Naruto coughed up the entire story. Much like me he really didn't remember much... mostly just how much his ass hurt the next day. The doctor just nodded as he listened and finally said,"Well I think I might know what happened... Naruto you are the inventor of the 'ninja centerfold' technique, correct?" Naruto just kind of nodded, still completely confused about what was going on, and said,"Ummm... Yeah I came up with it, why?" The doctor just nodded to himself and said,"Well that's it. You must have used the 'ninja centerfold' sometime during the night while you were drunk and gotten pregnant that way." Naruto just looked at him stunned before asking a bunch of questions so fast I couldn't make out what he was even saying.

I guess it just wasn't sinking in because I was unnaturally calm. For some reason I had more of an urge to laugh and call everyone here crazy than anything else. But I do have some sort of pride left so I decided not to do that and just asked,"So... what? Wouldn't that make me the kids..." The doctor just nodded and said,"I guess it would make you the child's dad." That's when it finally started to sink in... and trust me that's not a good thing. I guess the word '_dad_' got my brain to finally click. I was feeling an unusually large number of emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, and, even though I would never admit it to _anyone_, somewhere deep, deep down in my heart I guess I felt joy... but mostly anger.

I walked out of the room, trying to clear my head so that I could think straight. Naruto had started to have a panic attack, and I just couldn't stay in there. I wanted to get away from the hospital... Unfortunately Sakura had been waiting for me in the hallway... fucking stalker bitch.

She grabbed me by the arm as I tried to walk down the hallway and asked,"Please, please Sasuke tell me Naruto isn't really pregnant..." I just pulled her off me and walked down the hallway, hearing Sakura run into the room Naruto was in. I kept walking along not wanting to stop any time soon.

As soon as I got outside the hospital though I heard a certain blond idiot yelling after me. I turned around to see him standing about a yard or so away from me. He seemed a lot calmer and I assumed the doctors had managed to calm him down, although he still had a strange expression. Naruto looked at me kind of sheepishly and said,"So..." It seemed like he was about to say something else but stopped. He opened his mouth again a moment later and said three words I would never have expected to hear from the blond shinobi,"I'm keeping it."


	4. 4:Conscience

'Why me?' I thought as I walked down the street. I felt terrible... Actually I guess terrible wasn't the right word. Maybe more along the lines of _guilty_. I felt really guilty at the moment. After Naruto had said he was keeping the baby I just kind of walked off. I hadn;t even paid him any mind when he started to yell,"But Sasuke! You're the father! Don't you have anything to say? Do you even care at all? Are you really just that heartless Sasuke?!" I hadn't even noticed that he was crying.

Sakura had shown up just before I reached the Uchiha complex. She had yelled at me for about thirty minutes straight about how horrible a person I was for ignoring Naruto like that and how bad I had hurt his feelings. I'm now laying down on my sofa trying to convince myself that I'm not a completely terrible person... It's not going well. I think I've been laying here for around four or five hours now. I haven't even gotten up to train. Not once all day. Pushing myself off the sofa limply, I finally decide to swallow my pride, get off my sorry ass, and go apologize to Naruto.

It was around seven by the time I got to Naruto's apartment and I ended up standing in front of the door for a few moments, contemplating the many various things that could happen when I knocked on the door. Some of the things I came up with were completely logical... others weren't. I eventually decided to just knock on the door but when I raised my had to knock I couldn't get myself to actually complete the action. It was almost like I was nervous, but that's impossible because I am an Uchiha and it is not possible for us to be nervous about such silly things as knocking on a door.

Before I could get myself to knock on his door I heard a click of a lock. The door opened to a confused Naruto. He raised and eyebrow and said in a half relieved, half confused tone,"Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you were Sakura. I like her and all but she really doesn't know when to just give up and leave. She's already shown up around twenty times saying she just wanted to,'Make sure I was okay and help me let out my feelings'." I just gave him and even more confused look than his own. He stepped t the side slightly and said,"Umm... I guess you can come in..."

I walked into the small apartment slowly. It was sunny and even though it was a little cluttered and there were random items everywhere it was a rather comfortable place. He pointed to the small, worn out sofa and we both sat down. The blond, obviously uncomfortable, looked straight ahead of him and said,"So..." I could tell he really didn't even want to bring up the reason I was here so I spoke up,"Umm... Well I guess I'm sorry for just kind of ignoring you at the hospital... I guess I was in shock. I just wasn't really expecting you to be... well..." Naruto just kind of nodded and said,"Pregnant? It's okay I wasn't exactly expecting it either..." It was completely silent for a moment before Naruto said,"So... Sasuke... What are you going to do? I mean I plan on keeping it and everything and... well you know... you're kind of the father..."

I thought for a moment not really knowing what to do or say. I mean come on! What would you do in this situation? Most people would probably panic or something. I mean getting your best guy friend pregnant in a drunken haze isn't exactly something that happens every day. I eventually let out a sigh and said,"I really don't know Naruto... I mean what can I do?" Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly thinking and a disturbing thought ran through my head... well disturbing for me anyway. Naruto looked really _cute_ when he tilted his head like that. I'm not gay am I?

Naruto turned to look at me and said,"Well... I don't really know. I mean we aren't gay or anything so we can't, well, do what normal couples do when they're gonna have a baby... Not that I'm saying we're a couple or anything! It's just... This is so weird!" He was returning to his loud habits and I just said,"Tell me about it..." It was quiet for a few minutes before the guilt started to show up again when I thought of just not doing anything for the blond dobe. I sighed and said,"I guess I could help you out and stuff... I mean even if we were both drunk off our asses I'm still the father so-" I was abruptly cut off by a happy Naruto half tackling me and half hugging me. He had a wide grin on his face as he said,"Thank you Sasuke! Actually I thought you were going to be a total bastard like you normally are and just tell me that I should get rid of the baby!" For some reason I started to blush at the fact he was that close to me and I gently pushed him away saying,"Yeah, yeah... Whatever. I'm only doing this because my conscience hates my guts and would eat me alive if I refused to help you..." He sat back down next to me and said, scratching the back of his head,"Sorry about tackling you... Don't know what happened."

For some reason right then I had the urge to hug the blond dobe. He looked _adorable. _He looked absolutely, fucking adorable. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that and just kind of nodded to what he was saying. 'Oh god', I thought,'Please don't tell me I'm getting a crush on _Naruto_...'


	5. 5:Crushes?

One week after I agreed to help Naruto I regretted it whole heartedly. Naruto was a total nightmare. I had no idea what I was getting myself into at all until it was too late.

The mood swing thing had started to kick in with Naruto and he was driving me crazy. One minute he would want to hug me every five seconds. The next minute he's crying or mad at something! It's insane! Not to mention the cravings that started to kick in a few days ago. If I have to run to the store to get Naruto something only to find out he wants something different one more time I think I'll go crazy and I might just kill the blond dobe.

I'll admit that at one point I did plan on leaving for a while just to get away from Naruto but Sakura had gotten the old hag of a hokage on my case. So now I'm to stay with Naruto at all times and if at any time I have to leave a bunch of anbu, or Kakashi, have to be with me. It's like my own personal hell. But I guess in a way it was kind of good. It meant that nobody got the chance to bitch at me or the pregnant Kyubii boy. You see Sakura had let the whole situation slip to Ino and now everyone in the village knew. To put it simply when Kiba found out I could hear him laughing from the other side of the village.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto yelled as he ran up behind me and hugged me like a child. You see Naruto has started to act weirdly affectionate twords me lately. No more than hugging or anything but it is weird... I blame the month old thing taking temporary residence in his stomach. I guess I've gotten used to the random hugs though because I really don't mind them a bit.

I turned away from the stove where I was cooking dinner and said calmly,"What do you want Naruto?" He grinned up at me in that way that could make just about anyone happy and said,"I'm hungry!" I turned back to the stove and said,"It's almost done Naruto just sit down..." He let go of me and winned,"But I want ramen!" I let out a ,'hn' and said,"The baby will die if you eat nothing but ramen, Naruto." The blond frowned and reluctantly sat at the table. I wouldn't have minded his sulking had it not been for the fact he was verbally wining. Almost like a puppy. For some reason it made me feel like hugging him or something. I had been feeling more and more friendly twords the blond lately and I had gotten used the the random urges I got around him.

But this one was different than the normal urge to hug him. I almost wanted to _kiss_ him. 'You're losing it Sasuke', I thought,'You've been locked in this apartment with Naruto way too long.'

I finally finished dinner and got both Naruto and myself a plate. I sat down opposite of him and started to eat. Naruto looked down at the food for a moment before pointing to it and asking, with a slightly disgusted look on his face,"What is _this_ supposed to be?" I glared up at him and said,"They're called vegetables Naruto. If you don't eat them you and the baby will die so just eat." He continued looking at the plate of food like it was from an alien planet and full of poison. I let out a sigh, forked a random veggie on Narutos plate, held it up to his face and said in a harsh voice,"Eat." He shook his head 'no' and I let out a frustrated,hn'. After thinking for a moment I said,"You eat it and I'll buy you ramen tomorrow." He smiled and, grabbing the fork from my hands, started to eat. I smirked and started to eat my own food.

After we were both done Naruto jumped up and asked,"Do you wanna watch a movie, Sasuke?" I nodded and we both walked to the main room of the small apartment. It was much cleaner scince I had shown up. It took an entire day to clean Naruto's apartment and you would be shocked at some of the crap I found. At one point I found an entire colony of roaches and Naruto's only response was,'I thought I killed them off when I was seven...'

Anyways Naruto put in a scary movie he had rented a month or so ago but never actually watched, and we sat on the sofa watching. The beginning of the movie was rather uneventful and both Naruto and I ended up yawning at the same time. But as the movie went on it started to get creepier and creepier. By the end of the stupid movie Naruto had pretty much glued himself to me, his arms wrapped around my chest in a death grip. I was surprised I could still breath actually.

The television went off and I tried, unsuccessfully might I add, to push the blond dobe off of me. When I looked down to see why it was he was holding on so damn tight I saw that he was sleeping. He had actually fallen asleep on me. I would have woken him up, but one thing stopped me... The look on his face. Although I would deny it under torture and threat of death he looked like a sleeping angel and some part of me wanted to just hug him back or even kiss him. But I didn't because I refuse to believe that I'm actually starting to fall in love with my best guy friend... well only guy friend.

So instead of yelling at the sleeping dobe to wake up and get off of me I just let out a tired sigh, closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep.


	6. 6:Ramen Hell

I started to stir slightly, woken by the sun in my eyes, streaming into the room from the open window. I heard a quiet mumble and when I opened my eyes I saw a familiar blond dobe, still sound asleep. Apparently we had shifted in our sleep because I was now on my back, one leg falling off the side of the small sofa. Naruto still had his arms around me in a death grip and had his head resting on my chest. For some reason I couldn't fathom I had my arms wrapped around the dobe. I would never admit it but he honestly looked like an angel the way the light from the window was hitting his still somewhat child-like face.

The strange thing is that part of me, the part I assumed to be the logical part, was saying,'Get up Sasuke. He's your fucking team-mate not your boyfriend.' while another part of me just wanted to stay like I was. I _liked_ having Naruto laying on top of me, our arms wrapped around each other... Man that just sounds _wrong_. I guess the less logical side of me won the argument and I didn't get up and bitch at Naruto for falling asleep on me. Unwinding one of my arms from around Naruto's waist I started to brush a strand of hair out of his face. I ended up stopping though because apparently the movement of my arm had woken Naruto up. He opened his eyes and gave me one of those half-asleep-and-confused-beyond-belief looks,"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

I decided it would be stupid to tell him the truth by saying,'Oh Nothing. I was just about to brush a strand of hair out of your face because for some reason you look like an angel to me right now.' Instead I just let out a,'hn' and lightly pushed him off me. He gave me an even more confused look, starting to wake up all the way, but eventually asked,"So what's for breakfast?"

The rest of the day went by like normal until dinnertime. That's when Naruto happily reminded me that I had promised to get him ramen. In all honesty I was dreading going. In fact I had recently started to dread going out in public in general. Probably because of all the damn busy-bodies around the village. I mean really you're thinking people would get tired of talking about the same damn thing for a month.

But after a lot of whining from Naruto and a very sad pouting look I gave in and we both headed off to Ichiraku's. Thankfully nobody noticed us on the way there and we got to the ramen stand without having to worry about other people. The guy at the ramen stand smiled when he saw Naruto, probably knowing that being pregnant had made Naruto's already inhuman apatite increase ten fold. Naruto jumped into a chair and yelled,"Give me the biggest order you got!" I sat down next to him and just ordered a normal ramen. The guy smiled at us ad started to take the orders. I let my frown turn to a look of no real emotion, glad that this guy wasn't going to pester us about the whole Naruto being pregnant thing.

The guy sat both our orders in front of us and asked,"So have you two come up with a name yet?" Damn it, he just had to say something... Naruto shook his head and said,"Nope, not yet. We don't even know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet." I just ate my ramen slowly trying to ignore the conversation Naruto was having with the ramen stand guy.

That's when I heard _his_ voice and all I could do is wonder what the hell I had done to have such fucked up luck. Was I a mass murderer in a past life? Was I being punished now because of it? Who knows, all I knew is that my luck sucked beyond belief. I turned my head slightly to see none other than Kiba the most annoying bastard I have ever met. He had a huge grin on his face and it was obvious he had noticed the crappy mood I was in... and he planned on taking full advantage of it. "So", Kiba asked, his smirk growing wider every second,"How's the sex?" I swear I nearly killed him right there in the ramen shop but though better and just decided to put poisonous snakes in his bed or something. The annoying comments and stupid jokes continued and my urge to kill the pain in the fucking ass dog boy continued to grow. Naruto, completely oblivious to Kiba's existence, continued to talk to the ramen guy and order bowl after bowl of ramen.

After the blond dobe finished his fifteenth bowl of ramen he turned to me and noticed the strained look on my face. The next thing he did shocked me. Naruto got out of his seat walked around me and slapped Kiba so hard his entire face turned bright red and I could actually hear his jaw pop. Kiba yelped like a puppy and ran from the ramen stand holding his bright red face. I could tell by the look on his face he was just as shocked at Naruto's actions as I was.

Naruto turned to look at me with a proud smile on his face and said,"I'm ready to go home now." I nodded slightly, still shocked that Naruto had actually slapped Kiba that hard just because he was messing with me, and paid the ramen guy for the food.

We both walked back to Naruto's apartment in a comfortable silence and about halfway there Naruto reached over and grabbed my hand. For some reason I didn't pull back. I just let him hold my hand. As we walked into the apartment my mind started to wander a bit,'Naruto... Why have I been feeling so weird around him lately? Just being around him seems to make me happy. It's almost like I _like_ him... But I can't be getting a crush on him... can I?'


	7. 7:Hunger

'Why me?' I thought,'Why is it I have to go through this torturous nonsense every single day?' I had finally admitted to myself that I had developed a crush on Naruto about a month ago after we got home from the ramen shop that day. Nobody knows though and I plan on keeping it that way. Why? Because if anyone ever found out I'd never hear the end of it. It would mean that 'the last of the great Uchiha's' was gay. Damn it... Why do I have to be so fucking popular with the idiots here? If it turned out that Sakura was a lesbian nobody would give a flying fuck in space, but if even one person found out I liked Naruto as more than a friend the entire village would gossip about it for years!

Naruto was currently giving me the saddest look he can conger up and was wining,"Sasuke! I'm hungry! Why won't you go get me some ramen?" I just let out a sigh, trying to look away from him and said,"Because we already have plenty of ramen here, and besides I've already had to make three trips to the fucking store today. I don't plan on going again." The blond dobe just kept giving me that sad, very very cute look and I was failing miserably at ignoring him. I just couldn't get myself to look away from his handsome, angelic face... god I sound like a fangirl... or fanboy I guess.

"But I want beef ramen! All we have is chicken ramen! Come on Sasuke-teme!" Damn it... why the hell does he have to have such a beautiful face? It's unfair! How the hell am I supposed to say no to him? He's starting to get closer to me too. This is torture I tell you. Pure, absolute torture.

I finally turned so that I was looking at him head on instead of out of the corner of my eye, and said as calmly as I could,"I already told you I'm not going to the store just because you decided to be picky about what kind of ramen you want. Just eat what we have." He was starting to pout like a puppy and he had a begging look to his bright, blue eyes. 'Don't do anything stupid Sasuke,' I thought,'If you do anything at all to Naruto you will regret it...'

The blond dobe continued wining about how much he wanted his special ramen and he continued getting closer to me. When he was about an inch or so away from me I nearly just grabbed him and kissed him right then and there. I mean his face was an inch away from mine and it was very difficult not to just completely attack him. Then he did something that nearly made me snap completely. He wrapped his arms around me in a very tight embrace and buried his face in the crook of my neck begging,"Come on Sasuke-teme! I'm starving!"

I bit my lip trying not to just rape Naruto right then and there. 'Stay calm Saskue,' I told myself,'If you rape Naruto you might hurt the baby.' This did little to calm me down because another part of me simply retorted,'Well then you could still kiss him couldn't you?'

Naruto noticed I had gotten rather quiet and looked up at me. -he was an inch or so shorter than me- Tilting his head slightly and asked in an unusually innocent tone,"What's wrong Sasuke-teme? You have a weird look on your face..." I just kept looking at him and tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to look as emotionless as I always did. Naruto looked at me like I was going crazy and leaned in so that our noses were nearly touching and said,"Come on Sasuke I know somethings wrong. You look like your in pain or something."

I couldn't take it. I grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket, pulled him forward, and slammed my lips onto his. I had my eyes shut so I couldn't tell what Naruto's face looked like at the moment but I did know that I was in heaven. His soft, warm lips felt great against my cold ones and all thoughts of anything else just melted away into nothing. All that mattered was Naruto and his soft lips on mine.

Suddenly, Naruto did something I hadn't expected him to do. He started to kiss back. His already tight embrace tightened further and his lips started to move in harmony with mine. I ran a hand through his soft, golden hair as my other hand caressed his cheek. I licked at his warm lips, begging for entrance, and he quickly parted them just enough for me to stick my tongue into the moist cavern of his mouth. Exploring every part of his mouth he let out a soft moan and I couldn't help but smirk against his lips. He tasted like ramen and something else I couldn't quite figure out, but it was nice none the less.

We had to part for air after a moment and I moved down to his neck. Kissing his soft skin I heard him moan softly and I started to suck and bite at the spot. He let out another soft moan, obviously trying to hold it back, and I couldn't help but smirk against his skin. I lifted my head so that my mouth was right next to his ear and whispered seductively,"Do you like that Naruto-dobe?" I could feel him shutter slightly and I let out a chuckle.

He put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me into another kiss, a bit rougher than the first. This time he forced his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but let out a slight moan as he massaged my tongue with his. I could feel him grin against my lips as he ran a hand through my hair. We started to battle for dominance, and I won. Naruto pulled away, and said,"You cheated." I chuckled, and replied,"How on earth could I cheat Naruto?" As he tried to come up with something for a moment and I let out another chuckle, claiming his lips once more.


	8. 8:Unwelcome visitor

"Why do I even put up with you, dobe?" I asked the blond shinobi sitting next to me. Naruto was hugging me so tightly I could barley breath and had his face buried in my chest. I ran a hand through his soft blond hair as he replied with a quick,"Because I'm awesome, teme."

I guess Naruto had also liked me because he was the one who actually suggested we start dating the next morning after I lost it and kissed him. I accepted of course and we've been dating for about a week now. Nobody in the village, well other than Naruto of course, really knows yet but I like it that way. I think Sakura might just kill Naruto if the pink haired bitch ever found out.

I let out a ,'hn' and pulled the blonds face up to mine. He grinned at me and said happily,"Admit I'm completely awesome!" I flicked a finger at a lose strand of his bright yellow hair and said calmly,"Dobe..." He just kept grinning and said,"Admit that I'm completely awesome or I won't kiss you for a month!" I smirked and said,"You know you couldn't resist that long..." I made sure to mess with him by leaning forward the entire time I was speaking and was nearly kissing him by the time I was done.

Naruto put a hand on the back of my head and pulled my face forward so that our lips crashed together. I licked at him lips and he eagerly let me in. A battle for dominance ensued shortly after and Naruto pushed me back onto the sofa we were currently sitting on.

Both Naruto and I were so caught up in the kiss that neither of us heard the knocking at the door... or the sound of the door opening for that matter. What we did hear was the loud, shocked scream of a certain pink haired kunoichi most people in the village know as Sakura. She slammed the door behind her and yelled angrily,"Naruto! What the hell are you doing to Sasuke-kun! I could kill you!" Naruto jumped off me, letting out a small yelp, and hid behind sofa, saying something along the lines of,"Calm down Sakura-chan! I'm too young to die! You can't beat me up I'm pregnant for the love of god! You could hurt the baby!" She ignored his pleas and stormed across the room, obviously planning on beating the crap out of the blond shinobi. But just before she could get close enough to hit him I got up, standing in front of Naruto.

She stopped right in front of me, her expression changing from one of sheer anger to one of shock. She looked from me to Naruto, who had decided that behind the sofa wasn't safe enough and was hiding behind me now. She finally looked directly at me and asked, complete confusion lacing her words,"Sasuke-kun? Why are you protecting him? Don't tell me that you're..." I pulled the shaking blond from behind me, and into a tight embrace, giving Sakura a look that gave her the answer she was looking for. She looked completely stunned and hurt, almost like I had just killed her puppy or something. I just kept looking at her like that and said calmly,"Sakura, if you even think about hurting Naruto I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." As the shock crawled away from her face hurt came to fill it's place, and she said,"But... but Sasuke-kun. I-" I turned my head slightly away from her and said,"I never liked you like that Sakura and I never will. Get over it."

I swear Sakura can be the most annoying person on the face of this planet sometimes. She ended up trying to convince me that dating Naruto was,'bad for my image,' -like I give a damn- and then started to bitch at the both of us like a two year old that got mad when her parents wouldn't buy her candy. If it weren't for the fact that Naruto would kill me if I hurt her then I would have thrown her out the window, which happened to be conveniently placed right behind where she was standing. After hearing her whine and bitch for thirty minutes straight I finally snapped an said in a harsh voice that warned her I was starting to like the idea of killing and/or severely injuring her,"Sakura, I like Naruto, not you. Get that through you head. I never have liked you, I do not like you now, and I will _never_ like you as anything more than a friend. And if you keep bitching at Naruto and I you won't even be that. So I'd recommend that you just shut the hell up now." That shut her up quite nicely, and even though Naruto was sending me a death glare for 'hurting her feelings' I was pretty satisfied with the effect of my words.

She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what I had just said and muttered,"Oh." She backed away slightly, probably afraid I might hit her, and said,"Well I'll just leave now... Ummm... Sorry for interrupting... whatever you two were doing." With that said she turned twords the door and left.

Naruto turned twords me, a slightly angry look on his face, and said,"You didn't have to threaten her like that, teme... She wasn't doing anything to bad." I just gave him and emotionless stare and said calmly,"She nearly killed you dobe." He looked at me harshly, slightly whining,"No she didn't!" I blinked once and said,"Let's think about this shall we. What would she have done if I hadn't stood in front of you earlier?" He stopped talking and I sat on the sofa, rubbing my forehead with the tips of my fingers slightly trying to get rid of the headache the pink haired stalker had caused. A shifting of the sofa soon told me that Nauto had sat next to me. It was completely silent for a moment before I heard Naruto say,"We forgot to tell her not to tell anyone we're dating..." I just got up, headed to look for something to numb the throbbing in my head and mumbled quietly under my breath a quick curse,"Damn..."


End file.
